


there is no 'I' in dual consciousness (through there is, in the second word)

by sorryminibab



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryminibab/pseuds/sorryminibab
Summary: sylnan has friends in him
Relationships: Sylnan and his arms
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	there is no 'I' in dual consciousness (through there is, in the second word)

Sylnan wasn't the smartest of the group by any means, in any sense.

Sure he made poor choices, and acted much before thinking (hence his only tally on the unofficial death board.)

He couldn't always understand whatever religious magic his friends were talking about, but he supported their weird death and nature rants respectively, even if he got bored and started playing with his daggers half way through.

He prided himself though, on being quick and mobile. And loyal above most else, his friends were there for him when he needed it most, so he is forever determined to do the same.

Ever since he grabbed that though, gem things started to click in his head. It all made sense to him now. He was strong, stronger than all of his party by heaps. He was superior in all ways, a god given being above the earthly terms given to people of this plane. He was akin to a demigod.

But then there was Katherine.

The love of his life who kept him grounded. Who kept him safe and happy and wanted to protect him more than anything. Who was a goddesses that Sylnan would gladly bend the knee to day after day. She hadn't left his mind since the day she was gone and she was the light in his life, one of two.

Sometimes however there were doubts. Questions.

He didn't know if they belonged to him or something that was in his arm. But he was starting to not be able to tell the difference.

**"Is she even really a deity?"**

**"Is she trustworthy?"**

**"She isn't powerful."**

**"You are stronger than her."**

**"She is worthless to you."**

**"I have power."**

**"We can rule together, we will be gods."**

**"We are gods."**

It was the "we" that upset Sylnan.

Sylnan was himself, and he was a person. There is no "we", but there is an I. Yet he slowly started to become the "we". He would find himself talking to him? It? I? He's not quite sure. He would find himself talking to Katherine, more and more often, keeping her in his prayers, as they promised.

They.

There was one Sylnan once, making decisions he regretted and running with his brother. Hating his father and loving his girlfriend.

There was once one Sylnan.

Then there was one Sylnan and his arm (does that make two now?). He still made decisions he regretted and ran with his brother. He still hated his father and loved his girlfriend. But every time he did something there was something underlying, something unnerving. Something was there, and it wasn't just Sylnan anymore.

Then there was Sylnan and his arms. Both of them. There were conversations, and opinions, and personalities and differences, all inside his head. He wasn't one, he was three. He was we, he was they, was he himself anymore than these entities he shared his body with? Hell if he knew anymore.

_"Velrissa can help us."_

**"We don't need to be helped."**

_"We need help."_

**"No we don't, he is a vessel now. The connection is made."**

_" Connections can be severed."_

There was a guttural chuckle in the back of his head, one he was used to hearing.

**"Not this one."**

Somewhere Sylnan walks in a forest quietly, surrounded by friends, tall and short, furry and not. And yet in the silence, there is conversation. Heard only to the we that moves, sauntering forward. 

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to write something cool and foreboding, and this is what it is. kinda garbage but hey
> 
> catch me on the discord :0


End file.
